


Art of Breaking Fanart

by Colddreams (endlesscolddreams)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, FrUK as Hannigram, Gift, M/M, hannigram inspired, hannitalia? is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesscolddreams/pseuds/Colddreams
Summary: A gift for the lovely Crista who is currently creating one of the best crossovers of the whole internet!"In which Arthur Kirkland is grumpy FBI profiler, Doctor Francis Bonnefoy is a really talented cook and Erzsebet Edelstein is the Head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."





	Art of Breaking Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aamalysstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamalysstuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422106) by [Aamalysstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamalysstuff/pseuds/Aamalysstuff). 



A gift for the lovely Crista who is currently creating one of the best crossovers of the whole internet! She writes the best things so [Check her out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422106/chapters/43635795)

The story is the art of breaking, an hannigram/fruk crossover of sorts and it's really good.

I had to make something too so here's an image to add to her amazing story. It's not really finished but let's pretend it's done and beautiful! /p>


End file.
